character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Articuno (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Articuno (Japanese: フリーザー Freezer) is a dual-type Ice/Flying Legendary Pokémon. Along with Zapdos and Moltres, it is one of the three Legendary Birds of Kanto. When Articuno flaps its wings, it can chill the moisture in the air around it, making snow fall. It flies from icy mountain to icy mountain. According to legend, it appears before doomed travelers lost in icy regions. Articuno lives in cold, isolated locations, such as mountain peaks. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Articuno Origin: Pokémon Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown. Likely several centuries old. Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Pokémon, Freeze Pokémon, Titan of Ice, Legendary Bird, Winged Mirage Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation (it freezes water that is contained in winter air and makes it snow by flapping its wings), True Flight, Invulnerability, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Healing, Immunity to freezing, Possibility for Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Bug and Grass Type moves, Absolute Zero. 'Attack Potency: Small Country level (It took all 3 of the Legendary Birds to take down Lugia). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can quickly cross Sinnoh. Its Ice Beam moves at the same speed as Zapdos' lightning. Can easily dodge attacks from Zapdos and Moltres. Comparable to Shaymin) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: ''' '''Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level via power-scaling Stamina: 'High (Fought its fellow Birds for a good while) 'Range: Standard melee range normally. Tens of meters with normal attacks. Hundreds of kilometers with large-scale attacks like Hurricane and Hail. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Articuno is weak to Fire, Electric, and Steel Type moves and is especially weak to Rock Type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pressure': Articuno makes the opponents expend twice as much energy, tiring them out twice as quickly. *'Snow Cloak': Raises evasion during hailstorms. *'Frostbite:' One of a series of Abilities that appeared in Pokémon Conquest. Physical contact with Articuno may freeze the attacker. * Ice Beam: Articuno fires off an icy blue beam of energy from its mouth that can freeze the opponent. It can also be used to create ice in general and freeze water. *'Water Pulse:' Articuno fires off a sphere of water that can confuse the opponent. *'Steel Wing:' Articuno coats its wings in a metal, presumably steel, and attacks the opponent with them. It may also raise Articuno's defense. *'Mist:' Articuno creates a mist that protects its stats from being affected by the opponent. It can also be used to obscure their vision to a degree. It also protects Articuno's allies. *'Gust:' Articuno flaps its wings creating a damaging gust of wind. *'Mind Reader:' Articuno reads its opponents mind to figure out their next movements to ensure its next attack hits. *'Ice Shard:' Articuno fires multiple small shards of ice at the opponent. *'Ancient Power:' Articuno manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may raise all of Articuno's stats. *'Agility:' Articuno lightens and relaxes its body to raise its speed. *'Freeze-Dry:' Articuno rapidly cools the opponent, possibly freezing them. Unlike other Ice Type moves, it's super effective on Water Types. *'Reflect:' Articuno raises a psychic barrier around itself and its allies that halves the damage of physically based attacks. *'Hail:' Articuno starts a hailstorm that damages all but Ice Types. It also increases the accuracy of Blizzard. *'Blizzard:' Articuno blows a blizzard at the opponent, possibly freezing them. Its accuracy is increased in hailstorms. *'Tailwind:' Articuno starts up a wind current that doubles its speed as well as that of its allies. *'Roost:' Articuno roosts to heal itself. This move leaves Articuno grounded while it heals. *'Powder Snow:' Articuno blows a chilling gust of powdery snow at the opponent, possibly freezing them. *'Hurricane:' Articuno flaps its wings creating a hurricane to damage the opponent and potentially confusing them. Its accuracy is increased under rain but decreased under sunny conditions. *'Sheer Cold:' Articuno attacks by freezing the opponent to absolute zero temperatures. As an Ice Type its accuracy is increased for Articuno. Other Ice Types are immune. *'Tackle:' Articuno tackles the opponent. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 6